My First Kiss
by KHolsinger82
Summary: Jasper and Bella have never been that good with relationships. Not ever since they shared their first kiss in the 8th grade. Experience Jasper's road trip in search of his First Kiss. Will that same spark be there? Lots of language. Maybe lemons. Probaby


_**So... I love me some Jasper and Bella goodness. This story will hopefully be as funny as I picture it, so let me know what you think! Be aware... yes, there is a lot of foul language, but it gives the characters some more... character! Just be open minded to it.**_

_**JPOV**_

There has to be something wrong with me. I'm sure of it. I have never really dated a woman. Correction. I have never been able to really commit to a woman. I find petty things wrong with them. Their hair is the wrong color, or they're not short enough. Not tall enough. Not pale enough. Not dark enough. I mean, really? Should it make a difference?

I guess it kind of goes back to the 8th grade. My best friend, Emmett and I went to the Forks High homecoming game. We were playing the Wolves that night and the only thing Emmett had on his mind was making out with my sister, Rosalie. Gross.

Emmett had his sister visiting from out of town. She was home schooled so it was easier for her to visit.

"Why doesn't your sister live with you and your dad?" I asked. He smiled. "Bells is always been kind of a free spirit like mom. So, she just sticks it out down there, in Arizona."

I'd only ever heard of the elusive Bella until that night. Rosalie came with her, as she didn't know anybody. She was dressed moderately, which was a nice switch to my sister and her hoochie clothes.

"Jasper, this is Bella. You two are going to hang out while me and Emmett go under the bleachers." She winked at Emmett and he wiggled his eyebrows. Bella and I both gagged and then laughed.

We sat awkwardly with each other for just a little while and out of nowhere the conversation picked up. We liked the same music. Thankfully she wasn't into crappy boy band music everybody else liked. She was into Nirvana and Pearl Jam. We sat and talked all night, never paying attention to the game. We had a lot in common. She was perfect.

"Hey! Rosalie said as she sauntered up to Bella. How was it?" She sort of whispered. Notice, I said sort of.

"Nothing happened, Rosalie. We just talked. It was nice." She blushed and it was beautiful.

"Dude! Not that I'm not happy that you didn't kiss my sister, but do you think she's not good enough?" Emmett said, confused as always.

"What? She's plenty good enough. I've never kissed anyone." I mumbled the last part.

"You've never kissed anyone?" He yelled. It felt like it echoed all over the stadium.

"Could you yell it a little louder next time? I don't think the people in Port Angeles heard you." I gritted out.

"It's okay, Jasper. I haven't ever kissed anyone, either. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Bella smiled.

We walked off our separate directions from my sister and Emmett and there was silence. Not awkward at all. Just silence.

I looked at her and she looked at me. I'm sure I was shaking and both of our breathing had become ragged. "C-can I kiss you?" I asked. She nodded her head and I tried to remember everything I'd ever seen on a movie. And I tried to remember everything in this moment. Her hair. The way she smelled. Her blush. The way her eyes fluttered closed as I moved in closer for the kiss. How soft her lips were when mine touched, and the jolt of electricity that was sent through me straight to my fingertips as our lips moved together. I will never forget how her little fingers tangled into my messy hair and how my arms fit perfectly around her. I won't ever forget the way I felt that night, because it was perfection. It was innocent and it was beautiful, and I have yet to feel that way since.

So... basically, I haven't found anything that has come close to Bella. Not even in the same mile radius as her. Sure, there have been some beautiful women that have come and gone, but none have stayed for more than a week, if they even got passed the first date.

"What's up, man?" Emmett slapped me on my back as he entered the living room. I was looking at a scrapbook he had. "Dude. Are you still pining away over my sister? Man, that was the 8th grade." He laughed. He was tired of it. I'd told him that I just had to find her and see if the attraction was still the same after all these years, but he insists that he has no idea where she's even at.

"I know. It's just, I can't even look at another female the same after her. There was chemistry there, Em. I've yet to feel that sort of chemistry with any other female. Period." I griped.

"I don't even know where she is, dude. Dad said she sends him a different post card every week. She travels around. I don't know what her deal is." He shrugged.

I just sat back and accepted my fate as a single man for the rest of my life.

_**BPOV**_

Some people would view me as dysfunctional. I like to think that I'm unique. I don't "date" a lot of men. I don't think I trust a whole lot of them, to begin with. The only guys I've ever trusted in my life, were my papaw, my dad, my brother, and then there was Jasper. I always sigh when I think of him. He was every girl's dream. He was my first kiss.

I was always really timid and shy until that point. After he'd kissed me, I enrolled into public school, did group activities, went on dates, made friends. I had the guts to break out of my shell. But, nobody was Jasper.

I had thought of moving in with my dad a few times, but my mom acted like she would have been completely heart broken if I went, so I always stayed in Arizona. Every time I went to visit in Forks, I'd ask about Jasper. He was usually gone to Texas for the summer or just never home.

So, I spent the rest of my time chalking it up to fate. It was fate that brought us together and fate that has chosen to keep us apart. It's a sad reality, but it's mine.

_**JPOV**_

I went through Emmett's post cards from Bella. I've got her handwriting memorized. Stalkerish? Maybe, but she is my obsession. I wouldn't even know what she looked like now. She's had to have changed. I know I have. A million things were going through my head.

Emmett came in and sat next to me on the couch. "I've got an idea." He smiled. I raised my eyebrow in apprehension. Emmett's ideas were not always what human people would call "a good idea."

"No." I refused.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He whined.

I huffed. "Fine,what is it?" He did a fist pump. I knew this was going to be really great or really fucking dumb.

He tapped the cards. "Road trip! I've figured out that Bella travels in this same pattern every year. Right now, she's in New York. In two weeks she will be in Florida."

I had to give it to him. It was a brilliant idea. "Let's go find Bella."

_**So... it does seem like Jasper is a little stalkerish, but think about it. Bella really feels the same way about him, only she's given up hope. I assure you it will get better. More details about the characters and, of course, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob and possibly some others will come out to play. **_


End file.
